The Death of Ciara Avaran
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: **Finished** Tom Riddle had as steady a life as anyone, until he met the woman that would change his life forever.
1. Fated Meeting

**The Death of Ciara Avaran  
  
Chapter 1  
Fated Meeting  
  
**

Tom Riddle sat in The Blue Note, the jazz club where he worked part-time, reading the last few chapters of his book for school. He was very glad to be graduating at the end of the year. He'd saved enough money to get a nice house somewhere, and even enough to get married. That would be nice... He always dreamed of having a home somewhere with a small, quiet family. Of course marriage usually requires falling in love, something he hadn't managed to do just yet. He was working on it, though.  
  
Saturday nights were usually very crowded, even at this late hour of midnight. Unfortunately for this night, there was only one customer left, and after he'd cleaned out his last glass of gin, he departed. Tom would be stuck there another two hours all alone. Things would have been better if the 10:00-2:00 gig had shown up, but no.  
  
He picked up a newspaper and checked the date. It read January 5, 1927. Great. A lot of good a newspaper from two months ago would do him.  
  
He began flipping through it anyway as a last resort, when the door burst open and nine girls bustled in. Though they were all very beautiful, their odd clothing distracted him a bit.  
  
Then one of them met his gaze. She surely was the most beautiful of all of them, probably of every female in the entire world. Her cheeks were pale, all of her features being like those of a delicate porcelain doll. Her eyes were a deep grey, and her long black hair shimmered in the dim light. But as soon as their eyes had met, she turned away as one of her friends called, Hey, Clio! Is this one of those Muggle jazz club kinda things?  
  
The girl called Clio cleared her throat and tilted her head towards Tom. The friend sort of giggled and blushed as she scurried closer to Clio and whispered in her ear. Tom was still caught up in wondering what a Muggle was.  
  
The next thing he realized was that the friend of Clio was advancing towards him. He would have preferred Clio herself, but ah well. This friend had some sort of instrument in her hand (which Tom couldn't remember seeing there before), as well as did most of the other girls. Except for Clio. The other girl stepped up to him and said, Hello, sir. I noticed there's not a band playing tonight, is there some sort of problem?  
  
He grinned and answered, Yes, actually. The band didn't show up. Do you and your friends play?  
  
Ha! Of course! We're not called The Muses for nothing!  
  
Very cute.  
  
Of course we are, but I know who you think is exceptionally cute. You've got your eye on Clio, don't you.  
  
Is Clio her real name?  
  
No. It's Ciara Avaran. And if you're thinking about something with her, forget it. You are far out of your league.  
  
Tell her... that my name is Tom Riddle....  
  
The friend sighed exasperated. You won't listen, will you? Ugh! Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Are you going to play or not?  
  
Of course we will! You'll like it a lot. Clio's our singer.  
  
I'm sure I will. So are you going to start any time soon?  
  
Come on, girls! Let's go!  
  
A dreamy tune began to play, and Ciara sang in an equally enchanting voice, competition for even the most talented of sirens:  
  
Come, take my hand. You should know me.  
I've always been in your mind.  
You know I will be kind.  
I'll be guiding you.  
Building your dream has to start now.  
There's no other road to take.  
You won't make a mistake.  
I'll be guiding you.  
  
You have to believe we are magic.  
Nothing can stand in our way.  
You have to believe we are magic.  
Don't let your aim ever stray.  
And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive.  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you....  
  
From where I stand you are home free.  
The planets align so rare.   
There's promise in the air.  
And I'm guiding you.  
Through every turn, I'll be near you.  
I'll come any time you call.  
I'll catch you when you fall.  
I'll be guiding you.  
  
You have to believe we are magic.  
Nothing can stand in our way.  
You have to believe we are magic.  
Don't let your aim ever stray.  
And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive.  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you....  
  
And Tom Riddle almost believed it was magic. Some charm in her mystical voice must have cast a spell to enchant his heart to follow her, because now he knew...  
  
He was in love.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  
Her heart fluttered as Tom lifted her hand and delicately touched her knuckles to his lips. I love you, Ciara... I know we met only last night, but I have never felt like this before. Promise me... promise me I will see you next weekend.  
  
I'll try as hard as I can, Tom, but I can't promise...  
  
You have to promise, Ciara. You are so special to me, I want to be with you every second of my existence. I don't know how I will even be able to say goodbye for a few days. Nothing should be able to get between us. Eventually, I promise you right now, nothing will be able to tear us apart.  
  
Ciara closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Do you mean that, Tom? Absolutely nothing will tear us apart?  
  
Nothing. Not miles, not people, not death, not anything. I will do everything in my power to be with you for the rest of my life.  
  
If you only knew... she whispered as she turned away, stopping in mid sentence as her voice caught and tears threateningly stung her eyes. What if he ever found out?  
  
Knew what? he asked, gently touching her shoulder and trying to turn her back towards him. Tell me anything.  
  
She turned back with a smile on her face, though her heart felt ever so heavier. It's nothing, really. She laughed lightly and grabbed his hands playfully. Can you believe this? Falling in love so quickly... It's like something out of a fairy tale... so magical....  
  
He rolled his eyes and said flatly, Magic. Right. He laughed and hugged her. You're so cute, Ciara. I love you so much.  
  
She nodded slowly, her smile fading and her soul despairing. I should be getting back. I don't know how I'll make it back to the cas... the... the school... by morning..... unless I leave now....  
  
Oh, alright. He tilted his head and asked, Did I say something wrong?  
  
No... it's nothing...  
  
He nodded, kissed her pale lips timidly, and watched her walk away under the lonely, dark, Sunday night sky.  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


	2. I'll Never Be Far Away

**The Death of Ciara Avaran  
  
Chapter 2  
I'll Never Be Far Away  
  
**

Ciara... Ciara! Come on, you need to get up! You'll be late for Potions at this rate!  
  
Ciara moaned as she pried her grey eyes open and looked up at her friend, Branwin. What time is it?  
  
You're already too late for any breakfast. I figured you'd be up by now... We have to be there in twenty minutes.  
  
Twenty minutes?! She jumped out of bed and hurriedly got ready.  
  
Every day of that week went so slowly. Her mind always wandered back to Tom. She loved him more than anything, there was no question of that. But how could their love survive under the circumstances? Her parents would never let her marry a Muggle, considering how she _was_ the Heir of Slytherin. If they found out, not only would their romance be over, but most likely his life as well.  
  
Nevertheless, she met him at midnight on Friday where they had planned in front of The Blue Note. He said he was going to take off work and go show her off to some of his friends elsewhere.  
  
She saw his face beaming with a huge grin as she walked up. You look beautiful, Ciara!  
  
Of course he would think so. He'd better. She'd spent the past hour at a Muggle clothing store with a very patient lady who picked out the perfect outfit for her. It was a fairly fitted dark green blouse with a black skirt that fell below the knees, a bit flared, perfect for dancing so the sales lady claimed. Ciara didn't know how much dancing they would do. Truthfully, she was incredibly nervous about the whole thing. She'd never spent time in the Muggle world except for a few times with her friends, and was afraid of making a complete fool of herself.  
  
Are you ready to go, then? he asked.  
  
Yes... Exactly where are we going?  
  
I wanted to take you to the jazz club my friends play at. You'll like them... they'll like you anyway. I promise, they're very good musicians.  
  
Jazz is a type of music, right?  
  
Tom stopped walking and started laughing. Oh, Ciara! You really are funny! You know as well as I do that it's music, albeit a little new.  
  
When they got to the club, she saw that it was very small and informal. A few other young couples were there, but no one else besides the band. They haven't gone beyond just being local, Tom explained, but I don't think it will take them long.  
  
He introduced her to his friends after they finished the song they were playing (which Ciara rather enjoyed, to be honest. She did like the music).  
  
How did you find yourself such a catch, Tom? one of them joked while Tom turned slightly red as he pulled Ciara closer to him.  
  
A few couples started throwing annoyed looks in their direction, so the band went ahead and started playing again. Ciara really liked a long, black instrument the boy who teased Tom was playing.  
  
What is that instrument? she asked, pointing it out.  
  
Tom shook his head and grinned. You don't get out much, do you? That's a clarinet.  
  
It sounds so different, but perfect with this style of music.  
  
Do you like the music?  
  
I love it!  
  
Would you like to dance?  
  
The question sort of caught her off guard. It was the moment she had dreaded all night, while also being so eager for it. He held out his hand with an ever so charming smile on his face, and before she could stop herself, her hand was in his and she was being lead to the dance floor.  
  
They danced all night through, even after the band left. They stood and held to each other, exchanging a few words or even a kiss on occasion. Both completely forgot about sleep.  
  
Weekend after weekend continued on this way, until it was the weekend before Ciara's last week at Hogwarts. Though she was certainly looking forward to not having to be at school ever again, she dreaded seeing Tom. She feared it would be their last meeting because from then on she would have to slip past her parents any time she wanted to be with him, which was nearly impossible.  
  
The night was one of the most beautiful Ciara had ever seen. It would make things much harder, but she would do what she had to do. If she left him then, broken hearts could be mended with time. Death could not, and she knew her parents well enough for that.  
  
Tom hurried to meet her down from The Blue Note a bit, and was dressed much nicer than usual. She forced a smile onto her face as he came closer, seeming very eager. I've got a surprise for you, Ciara! he said, running up and taking her by both hands. The boys have a special show planned, come on!  
  
As he pulled her ahead, she felt reluctant to follow. He noticed it, and turned around, concerned. Tom, I have to talk to you....  
  
He held her shoulders and gazed deep into her eyes. Yes, Love?  
  
Love... They were in love.... a broken heart would surely kill her, she loved him so much.... he was her future... without him there would be none... she couldn't let go of him now.  
  
It... it's nothing....  
  
He smiled and nodded as he offered an escorting arm which she promptly accepted. Then they strolled down the street until they reached the boys' club.  
  
Look, the happy couple decided to finally grace us with their most nauseating presence! the clarinet player said, laughing. Miss Avaran, Tommy here has a song he'd like to share with you.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at Tom and said uncertainly, Oh, does he?  
  
Yes, and better yet, it's a duet, which requires your cooperation.  
  
Does it, really? What if I don't know it?  
  
They play it all the time, Tom said bashfully. It's sort of become our song., you know?  
  
Ciara blushed. Let me guess... I'll Never Be Far Away?'  
  
Exactly! So will you sing with me?  
  
You? Sing? Ha! To laugh! she mocked with a wink. Sure, it will provide plenty of entertainment for the audience at least.  
  
Alright. Go ahead, boys!  
  
An upbeat, jazzy swing song began, and the song went as follows:  
  
Tom:   
No other face could take you off my mind  
You're so refined.  
  
Ciara:   
You're much to kind.  
I have to warn you,   
I'm never gonna set you free.  
Cause I was born to  
Love you for eternity.  
  
Both:   
Whenever you're away from me,  
Wherever you go,  
You're never far away from me,  
I want you to know.  
I only have to close my eyes, Dear,  
And suddenly I'm where you are.  
You better never stray,  
Cause I'll never be far away.  
  
Tom:   
On ever breeze I seem to hear your name.  
My heart's aflame.  
  
Ciara:   
I feel the same.  
  
Both:   
I'd fall apart, Dear,  
If you let the feelin' end.  
Don't break a heart, Dear,  
Nobody else could mend.  
  
Both:   
Whenever you're away from me,  
Wherever you go,  
You're never far away from me,  
I want you to know.  
I only have to close my eyes, Dear,  
And suddenly I'm where you are.  
You better never stray,  
Cause I'll never be far away.  
  
Ciara:   
You better never stray,  
Cause I'll never be far...   
Away.....  
  
Now they stood directly in front of each other as applause burst through the small room. Tom began digging around in his jacket pocket as it slowly died down, then brought out a small box. Ciara's heart skipped a beat. Could it be what she thought it was? Tom knelt down on one knee before her, and took her small, delicate hand in his as he said, Ciara, we have known each other only a short while, I am aware of that, but it has been the highlight of my entire life. You are the most precious thing in the world to me, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. That is why I ask you now, Miss Ciara Avaran, will you marry me?  
  
Ciara backed away slowly as Tom opened the box to reveal a very expensive-looking gold ring with multiple diamonds on it. The entire room seemed to be holding it's breath waiting for her to speak. Tom... I want to... so much, I do... but.... I can't say yet.... it's just... just too soon.... I... I.... oh, Tom! she sobbed as she quickly hurried to the door, nearly in tears.  
  
Tom stood up and held out a hand to catch her, but was too slow. Ciara, wait! Please!  
  
Two weeks, Tom. Meet me in front of The Blue Note in two weeks for your answer... Until then... I love you...


	3. Suspended In Time

**The Death of Ciara Avaran  
  
Chapter 3  
Suspended In Time  
**

  
Mrs. Avaran became most concerned by her daughter's already peculiar behavior when Ciara went directly to her room without saying anything. Mrs. Avaran had figured that they would sit down and spend some time talking about her year, about future prospects and so forth, but there was none of that. Mr. Avaran seemed most put out as Ciara began upstairs, but Mrs. Avaran placed a restraining hand on his arm and said, Give her an hour. If she's not back by then, I'll go talk with her.  
  
It didn't take long for the hour to go by, and Mrs. Avaran decided it best to go on up and talk with Ciara before her husband's anger was further aroused. As she entered her daughter's room, she heard choked sobs coming from within. Ciara, are you alright? she asked.  
  
Ciara looked up from the pillow she had been hugging and crying on. I'm sorry I haven't been very social since I came home... It was just a very stressful year.  
  
There's got to be more to it than that to put you in such a fit. Please tell me.  
  
I... I can't... Father would be so angry... You would be so disappointed...  
  
I won't tell him. I only want what's best for you. Mrs. Avaran sat next to Ciara on her bed, waiting for a promising sign.  
  
At length, Ciara sighed deeply and shook her head as if trying to pull herself together, then finally said, I've fallen in love... and I'm going to marry him.  
  
A smile spread across Mrs. Avaran's face, and she hugged her daughter. That's wonderful! Is he a wealthy wizard you met at Hogwarts? Money has a lot to do with gaining your father's approval, you know.  
  
Well, he's not exactly....  
  
Not rich? Well, it'll do, anyway. You've got enough, I'll just have to work on your father some, but it will turn out fine. Is that all you were so upset about?  
  
Mother, he's a Muggle.  
  
Mrs. Avaran stared at her daughter in shock. A... a Muggle? You can't.... You are the Heir of Slytherin....You cannot mix that sort of blood with yours.... Your father will kill him....  
  
You promised you wouldn't tell!  
  
She paused as she paced around Ciara's room, then turned back to her daughter. No. I will never tell him. He will find out if you go through with it, but not because of me. She sat down again next to her daughter, placing a loving hand on Ciara's. My child, I know you love him. I wish you could be with him, I really do... but it can never happen. Not only is there the concern of your father, but do you truly believe that he would still love you if he knew you were a witch?  
  
Ciara turned her face away, biting her trembling lip to suppress a few tears. When I marry him, I will never use magic again unless it is absolutely necessary. He will never have to know.  
  
Mrs. Avaran bowed her head sadly. You would really do that for him?  
  
I would do anything for him.  
  
Mrs. Avaran didn't know what else to do with her daughter. It was hopeless, she would have to learn herself, even if she must learn the hard way. Very well, Love. I wish you the best of luck.  
  
As her mother left, Ciara also stood up and sighed deeply as she stared out her window at the new stars. The infinity of the stars... Like the undying love she had for Tom. If you ever left me, Tom... If you did... because of what I was... I... I... She turned her back to the window with a heavy sob, and fell once more on her bed. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to think of anything that could help pull herself back together. A song or something perhaps... like the song she and Tom sang.... There he was again! She couldn't get him off of her mind. He was everywhere... everything.... Without him, there would be nothing for her. She knew that.  
  
A bit more determined this time, she stood up and walked once again to the window. As she stared out into the stars, she imagined herself and Tom beneath them somewhere, alone, married, with their own home, maybe even a child or two. The more she thought about him, the more she loved him. She leaned against the window and pretended that he was there, as she began to sing:  
  
Child, what a foolin' one,   
So sure I could need no one,  
My heart always on the run  
To know it.  
Now as you're holdin' me  
My heart's remindin' me  
That now I could never be  
Without you.  
  
But how can our love succeed?  
A miracle is what we need.  
And so I appear to you....  
  
To keep me suspended in time with you  
Don't let this moment die.  
I've got a feeling when I'm with you  
None of the rules apply.  
But I know for certain,  
Goodbye is a crime.  
So Love if you leave me  
Suspend me in time  
In time....  
  
Wasting the time away,  
Holding our love at bay,  
Now I can't last a day  
Without you.  
Your smile is a thrill to see.  
Your eyes on me tenderly.  
They shine in my memory  
Forever.  
  
But how can our love succeed?   
A miracle is what we need.  
And so I appear to you....  
  
To keep me suspended in time with you  
Don't let this moment die.  
I've got a feeling when I'm with you  
None of the rules apply.  
But I know for certain  
Goodbye is a crime.  
So Love if you leave me  
Suspend me in time....  
In time....


	4. Fated Separation

**The Death of Ciara Avaran  
  
Chapter 4  
Fated Separation  
**

  
They ended up running away together. It seemed as if all odds were against them, thus it was the only option. Tom's friend, the clarinet player, and Branwin were their only witnesses besides the priest. But they didn't care. They were in love and finally ready to begin the rest of their lives together.  
  
For a while, they were quite happy, though a few awkward situations did arise. For example, on their honeymoon they went to Africa. One night while they were taking a walk alone, a very poisonous snake crossed their path, ready to strike. Tom wasn't sure how to go about getting rid of it, or even if he could be successful if he tried, but didn't have to worry long about any of that. Ciara suddenly started making the strangest hissing and spitting noises at it, which the snake promptly returned, before turning back towards the bushes and slithering away. Ciara claimed it was a trick she'd learned from a strange old lady in a traveling circus when she was younger. Tom also thought some of her quick cures for fevers and stomach problems (much quicker than regular medicines) were just a bit odd, but whenever asked Ciara simply replied, It's a family recipe.  
  
After a while of this happy marriage, Ciara became pregnant. Tom was overjoyed by the prospect of being a father, praying that it would be a boy. Tom Marvolo Riddle, he would say almost hourly, the Second.  
  
But happy endings only work out in fairy tales, Ciara knew that much. Her father had found out about her and Tom, and when he discovered that threatening to disown her wasn't going to solve all of his problems, he took one step too far.  
  
It was a regular, lazy evening in the humble and cozy cottage of Tom and Ciara Riddle. A fire was burning, and Tom was taking great pains to keep his lovely wife (and negative-two-week-old child) comfortable. They were both slightly startled by a knock at their door, as they were not expecting any visitors. Tom told Ciara to stay where she was and that he could handle it.  
  
When he opened the door, he immediately second-guessed himself. A tall cloaked figure in black stood before him, striking a terrible resemblance to the Grim Reeper. May I help you? Tom asked timidly.  
  
If you want to keep Ciara, come out here farther and face me, said the man, who disappeared from that spot and appeared farther in the distance.  
  
While Tom contemplated that little magician's trick, Ciara sat up straight as chills waved down her spine. She knew her father hated Muggles, but to go as far as coming to their home? Her heart sank. He could be killed. The child she carried within her could end up without a father if she allowed her own father to go through with his evil plans. She stood up and walked over to Tom. You can't go... We need to escape.  
  
Tom looked at her as if he had been insulted. I'll get rid of him. I would never let anyone hurt you. Besides, we probably couldn't get away anyway.  
  
That's my father.  
  
He blinked, trying to process the information, then nodded. Now I understand why you didn't invite him to the wedding.  
  
She knew he meant it as a joke, but he didn't understand. He never would...  
  
Are you coming, Boy? cried Mr. Avaran from afar, or shall I take my daughter home?  
  
Tom walked with deliberate steps towards the figure in black, while Ciara hurried behind him trying to persuade him to turn back. Finally, the two men were barely a meter from each other.  
  
The elder grinned as he pulled a long stick our from within the folds of his cloak, a wicked cackle playing in his words as he said, Now I can get you out of the way and return my daughter to her pure family, after I get that wretched Mudblood out of her. Ciara cringed at her father's harsh words, ever wondering what he was going to do to Tom as she watched him wave the wand around. I have long awaited this moment, Boy, and now that it is here, you should be using _ your_ last few moments to say goodbye to your wife and gaze upon her as your spirit departs.  
  
What do you mean...? Tom asked, a flash of terror in his grey eyes.  
  
Mr. Avaran's evil laughter grew to its climax as he lifted his wand and directed towards Tom. _Avada ke-  
  
Avada kedavra!  
_  
She didn't think she'd do it, not even for Tom, but she did. In what would have been the last moments of Tom's life, she imagined her own life without him... empty... pointless... and the wand was in her hand and the words out of her mouth before she really knew what she was doing.  
  
Tom stood over the man's body, trembling as he slowly turned his eyes to Ciara. What... what did you do...?  
  
I... It was the only way... He was going to do the same to you, Tom, but I couldn't let him... I love you too much....  
  
Is he dead?  
  
Yes, just like you would have been.  
  
Tom stared down at the shocked expression, now cold and dead. Are you... some sort of sorcerer... or a witch or something?  
  
Yes... We come from a very esteemed family, which is why he could easily get away with murder and not be punished... But when the Ministry finds out about this... Ciara turned away and started pacing, Tom's eyes cold upon her.  
  
You killed someone, Ciara! Do you realize that? You're own father, no less!  
  
I had to, don't you understand? It would have been him, or you. I couldn't let him take you away, not now that we're finally together....  
  
You... you're a witch... You're an evil wretch that should go back to Hell where you came from! he shouted angrily at her.  
  
Tom... please don't do this... You don't understand...  
  
I understand all that I need to, you murderer. You killed your father for nothing, I cannot live with someone like you. Next it could be me for all I know, or our child! No... not our child... my blood could never run through a little demon like the type you will give birth to... This... this never happened. I never met you, never loved you. That child you will have, it's not mine. It's whatever demon thing you are. I will have nothing to do with your kind. Goodbye Ciara. Goodbye to an evil temptress I happened to meet on a dark and deceitful night. Goodbye forever.  
  
Tom turned and walked back to the cottage, but instead of going inside, he walked past it... and kept going. Ciara stood there helplessly. She couldn't stop him. Not now. It was over. It was all over.  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))  



	5. An End and a Beginning

**The Death of Ciara Avaran  
  
Chapter 5  
An End and a Beginning  
**

  
A month after Mrs. Avaran heard about her husband's death, something woke her up in the middle of the lonely night. It sounded like crying... like a baby. She walked about her house, and realized that it was coming from just outside the front door. She opened it to find a very young child, probably only a few weeks old, who had black hair and grey eyes. She knew it was Ciara's before she found the letter within the folds of the blanket, the blanket which had been Ciara's when she was only a baby. Mrs. Avaran held the child close as she read the letter.  
  
So you are going to die, my Ciara... Perhaps it is best, I wouldn't want you living out the rest of your miserable life in that horrible Azkaban... You are too precious for that... She watched the unhappy baby kick and squirm as he howled for his mother. You are hungry, aren't you? I have milk inside, Love. What is your name again...? She read the letter again until she found it, and would have preferred any other name than that given: Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
They grew together for years, Little Tom older and Mrs. Avaran all the more insane. Horrible Muggles... look what they did to you and your mother and my husband... every last one of them should die, was her usual lullaby to him. The story of his mother and father was deeply embedded in his brain by the time he was a year old. The immense hatred which followed was only inevitable. Mrs. Avaran had planted a fatal seed which would grow like a wild fire through the boy's life by the time she died when he was three. Little Tom was taken away to an orphanage, there to stew in his hatred until he could go to a wizarding school and begin learning how to get rid of every last Muggle... and then to take over the wizarding world. He would be immortal, he knew that much. He had to be. The one who saved the wizarding world from the horrible deeds of the Muggles could be nothing less, so this ambitious three-year-old believed.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  


The last charm had been placed upon the book. All she had left to do was fling it into the lake. Perhaps decades, maybe centuries after that one of the students would find it, and she could half-way live in the way she wanted. Unknown... pure... innocent.... Her hard life would be lost in the pages which would become a new life at that point, but until it was found, she would rest. Far far away from Muggles or wizards, as deep as the lake could go. The Merpeople would place her away somewhere, she wouldn't be much of a bother. She would be dead after all.  
  
The chain around her waist felt almost light. She was looking forward to this. She wondered if she even needed the chain, the weight of her heart would probably be enough. Yet she went on, first one step then another.... knee-deep... waist-deep... then over the head.... It would be over soon... Not long to wait now... She thought of Tom, and seemed to sink faster, but it was all she cared about... and of course their child.... Yes... Little Tom, her angel. Perhaps one day they would meet, the father and son, and once again find the love which she lacked. The father could not hate his own son, and the son would certainly be gracious enough to forgive his father. It was what she wanted to believe, and with her last muddled thoughts as her lungs burned for air, she preferred to see the life she might have had... Her love and her son, together, with her. There was nothing beyond that.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
